An end mill includes end cutting edges and peripheral cutting edges and is used, for example, in a grooving process and a shouldering process of a workpiece. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-096047 (Patent Document 1) discloses a 4-flute end mill including a pair of major cutting edges and a pair of minor cutting edges. The minor cutting edges are disposed at positions at an angular distance of 90° relative to the major cutting edges. The minor cutting edges have a smaller diameter than the major cutting edges.
Recently, however, there is a need for an end mill with which a smooth cut-off surface can be obtained by reducing machining residue that is likely to occur on a machined surface.